Favor
by br0kenztar
Summary: Viñeta, BunnyxTiger. Kotetsu, en su vano esfuerzo de hacer que su hija admirara más a Wild Tiger, le pide a Barnaby un favor. ¡Dejen R&R!


_Disclaimer: Tiger & Bunny no me pertenece, si no a Masafumi Nishida y Masakazu Katsura. Solo tomo prestado sus personajes para satisfacción mía y de mis lectores, todo sin fines de lucro. _

Nota: Historia basada en un comic strip de Cassis (Pixiv ID 1517871).

**Favor**

**Viñeta**

* * *

><p>"¡Por favor, Bunny!"<p>

"He dicho que no, viejo. ¡Y mi nombre es Barnaby!"

Kotetsu había seguido al rubio hasta llegar a la habitación del segundo, suplicándole durante todo el camino que le hiciera un simple favor, pero el héroe novato no cedía ante el veterano.

"Solo quiero que Kaede vea mi lado genial," le seguía insistiendo mientras ambos ingresaban al cuarto.

"Entonces tienes que hacerlo por tu propia cuenta y déjame fuera de tus planes," respondía molesto Brooks mientras tomaba asiento en su silla.

Durante el fin de semana, el héroe veterano había ido a visitar a su hija y a su madre en la zona oriental de la cuidad. Aunque su única hija aun no se enteraba de la verdadera profesión de su padre, él quería que su hija admirara al héroe conocido como Wild Tiger. Las cosas no le salieron como planeado ya que la pequeña Kaburagi resultó ser una gran admiradora del compañero de Tiger, Barnaby Brooks. Vanos fueron sus intentos en convencer a su hija que Wild Tiger también era un héroe digno de admirar por lo que, a su regreso a la gran ciudad, decidió pedirle un favor al mismísimo héroe de su hija.

"Mira no lo hagas por mí," decía el mayor como último recurso "Hazlo por mi hija que es una gran admiradora tuya."

"Pero al final serás tú el beneficiado," observó como su compañero intentaba cambiar sus palabras y suspiró cansado "_No me va a dejar en paz hasta que le ayude…"_

"De acuerdo."

"¿…Eh?"

"Te ayudaré," el castaño se alegró al escuchar esas palabras pero el rubio continuó "Solo es 'salvarme' y ser cargado por ti, ¿cierto?"

"Y decir: '_Muchas gracias, senpai por haberme salvado la vida_'" la seriedad en el rostro del rubio significaba que no estaba de acuerdo con eso "Bien, podemos omitir esa parte."

"Bien será mejor practicar y evitar vergüenzas cuando estemos en vivo," se puso de pie y levantó un poco los brazos, dando a entender que estaba listo "Adelante."

"Uh si," Kotetsu se acercó al joven y lo tomó en brazos estilo princesa al mismo tiempo que se sorprendía de lo ligero que era el rubio "¿Seguro que estas comiendo correctamente? ¡Estas demasiado liviano!"

"Mantengo una dieta baja en grasas y calorías," respondió orgulloso Barnaby y mostraba una pequeña sonrisa "Dime, ¿cómo se siente ser el príncipe?"

"Nada mal," respondió con una sonrisa "Diría que lo hago mejor que tú, Bunny."

"Tampoco te emociones."

"Y tú, ¿cómo se siente ser cargado como princesa?" ahora preguntó el castaño.

"Nada mal, debo admitir," respondió y su sonrisa se mostró mas seductora "Ahora que la princesa se encuentra fuera de peligro, debe expresarle algo de gratitud a su salvador."

Kotetsu no comprendió las palabras de su compañero ni tampoco se dio cuenta cuando este había puesto una de sus manos detrás de la cabeza del veterano para después plantarle delicadamente un beso en los labios. El mayor se quedó inmóvil ante tal acto mientras sus mejillas adoptaban un color rojo. Después de pocos segundos el joven de anteojos se separó mientras mostraba una picara sonrisa.

"¿Q-Qué fue eso?" preguntó atónito el tigre.

"¿Qué no sabías lo que es un beso, viejo?" preguntó algo fastidiado el rubio.

"¡Claro que lo sé!" reclamó y desvió su mirada sin dejar de sonrojarse "S-Solo espero que no vayas a hacer eso en vivo…"

"Vale," sonrió nuevamente el conejo "Pero creo que todavía tienes unas deudas conmigo_,_ viejo."

El castaño volteó a verle con un sonrojo aun más grande al igual que su sorpresa. El héroe novato colocó su otra mano alrededor del cuello del mayor, cerró los ojos y levantó un poco la cabeza, esperando por su recompensa. Kotetsu no sabía qué hacer sabiendo perfectamente lo que estaba pidiendo el rubio, pero estaba tan nervioso que solo pudo darle un pequeño y rápido beso en la mejilla.

Abrió los ojos y miró decepcionado al héroe veterano quien había desviado la mirada nuevamente, "¿Acaso tengo que recordarte que salve tu trasero _dos _veces?"

"¿Quién es el emocionado ahora?" sonrió burlonamente el tigre pero eso no cambió la expresión del conejo "Ya, ya entendí."

Hesitó un poco antes de inclinar su cabeza hacia el rostro del otro y depositar un tierno beso en sus labios, mientras que Barnaby se sujetó aun más del cuello de su príncipe para profundizar el beso. Si, se había negado al principio a ayudar al veterano pero de haber pensado antes que también saldría beneficiado de todo eso, habría aceptado desde un principio.

"_Sabes Kotestu..._" pensaba el rubio mientras ambos hombres terminaban recostados sobre la cama del más joven "_No necesitas hacer todo esto solo para que tu hija admire a Wild Tiger. Mientras seas un buen padre, a ella no le va a importar lo demás._"

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Estoy enamorada de estos dos!<strong>

**Como dije, la historia está basada en un comic strip que me encontré, el dialogo se parece en algunas partes pero la idea sigue sin ser completamente mía. Simplemente me dieron ganas de escribir esto y espero pronto tener algo que provenga de mi.**

**Si les gustó dejen un review con sus comentarios y si no, dejen sus quejas con crítica constructiva. **

**El título lo más probable es que lo termine cambiando por uno mejor, pero eso será hasta que se me ocurra uno.**

_**Mata ne~**_


End file.
